memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Surak (shuttlecraft)
A shuttle named Surak? I can't believe the shuttle itself is named Surak. Would the Vulcans name a small passenger carrier after the founder of their civilization, their most revered figure? I doubt that. And in ENT we have seen Surak-class vessels. These were among Vulcan's biggest and most advanced starships, so here the name Surak was appropriately given for the class-ship of a class of capital ships. Therefore I conjecture that the warpshuttle belonged to a large Vulcan starship named Surak and that's why the warpshuttle was marked Surak.--Skon 04:14, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :Interesting argument. Though as you yourself noted, it's conjecture -- with no actual evidence to back it up (with much opposing it.) I'd also like to remind people of the shuttlecrafts (started of Earth reformation, first contractor of Earth) and Galileo (one of Earths greatest astronomers.) I'm sure there are real life examples of itty bitty cargo ships named after super-important people, so presumably this wasn't the only ship named Surak in the Vulcan fleet. :On a purely conjectural note, it could also be argued this isn't named after Surak the great reformer, but Surak the Secret Service agent who saved Administrator T'Madeup from being assassinated in , and all that little Vulcan writing is his full name, which only a Vulcan would be able to tell the difference. - AJ Halliwell 04:22, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Sure, there's no evidence directly in favor for my conjecture. But what's opposing it? All we have is the word "Surak" on the shuttle. This doesn't necessarily mean that the shuttle itself is named "Surak" either. And yes, Terrans, actual ones as well as Trek universe inhabitants, could name small ships after important people. I'm sure somewhere in the US we would find a small fishing boat named "George Washington". And we have the Starfleet shuttles you mentioned. But then again, it's a Vulcan shuttle, not a Terran one. Wouldn't the Vulcans be a little more respectful towards Surak? The "other Surak" conjecture: yes, that's possible as well. But then again, would the Vulcans use a short and ambiguous Latin-script transscription of the other Surak's full name? This doesn't sound very Vulcan! (The US logician Jon Barwise once said that logicians love paradox but abhor ambiguity :) Another issue: The Star Trek: Star Charts gives to the Vulcan state the non-canon name "Confederation of Surak". So maybe "Surak" doesn't name the shuttle at all. (But then the ambiguity argument arises again.)--Skon 13:18, 10 September 2006 (UTC) I propose to delete "The Surak was, of course, named for the Vulcan philosopher Surak". But at least change "of course" to "probably".--Skon 23:14, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::Many of our other articles say "most likely". I think that would be fitting here. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:18, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :::I think, the phrase "The Surak was, of course, named for the Vulcan philosopher Surak" being italicized and therefore a background note refers to the people behind the scenes (Andrew Probert etc.) naming the shuttle and labeling the model "Surak", in reference to the famous Vulcan seen in , therefore the note should stay as it is. --Jörg 23:24, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :::: Exactly. --Alan del Beccio 23:31, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Registry number Where does the registry number come from? I assume it was on the model, but where was the model see that clearly? Or is it from somewhere else? - 01:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :The registry number comes from the model. You can see the model clearly here, and, by zooming in on the picture, I have confirmed it's possible to see the registry. http://www.richardkeithsingleton.net/portfolio/surak-shuttle.jpg[[User:Throwback|Throwback]] 02:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) We should internalize that image then, and put it in the background section. - 02:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC)